The shaman and the mage
by Hakel Fury
Summary: a crossover between Negima and Shaman king. Zazie is a Shaman and Ala Alba go to Tokyo then america to investigate. more details inside. contains O.Cs
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Decided to make a negima and shaman king crossover since it hasn't been done before and would be very interesting. There will be in this fan fiction. All these can be used as long as you send me a message. I would like to see what you do with them. The only O.C you must get my permission for is Hakel Fury. He is my main pride and a key character to my fan fictions. If you do want to use him please message me and tell me. Also please don't flame this fan fiction. Helpful criticism is fine but abusing me and the story is just a waste of space.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also do not own anything relating to mahou sensei negima. That's Ken Akamatsu's work.**

**Also this story will occur from after the festival events in Negima and for Shaman King it will occur after the fight between Ren and Yoh. The reason for this will be explained in the fan fiction. **

**Both parts will be based on their manga equivalent and for the sake of this fan fiction the timelines for both series' will be on the same year. So enjoy reading.**

_Prologue: The shaman and the mage_

The star filled sky towered over Tokyo. Most people can't see the stars due to the light pollution but there are some places where the stars can be seen with such clarity that you could mistake it for being out in the country. Two boys, one with black hair with a pair of headphones covering his ears and the other a shrimpy child who could be mistaken for a nature spirit, were viewing the stars from a graveyard in Tokyo. They had just come from a shaman fight where the outcome was a draw.

"I'm glad I got through. I really thought I had lost." The kid with the black hair said. "Be glad you were so lucky Yoh. That could have ended a lot differently." The small boy told the black haired boy now identified as Yoh.

"True. Ren was a dangerous opponent but I trust in Amidamaru and it worked out in the end didn't it Manta?" Yoh Asakura, a shaman aspiring to be the shaman king, relaxingly stated.

"You don't care that you almost lost? That is just like you Yoh. Be glad that you won because Anna would have killed you." Manta replied.

"Don't remind me…. Oh Crap! We are going to be late. Anna is going to…."

A voice spoke from behind him. "Going to do what?" Yoh recognised the voice and immediately shivered in fright. "Anna I was just about to head back."

"Sure you were. Like Manta said you were lucky so this is no time to relax. You have to train so that it isn't that close next time" Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's fiancée, explained.

"But we were enjoying the stars. Can't I have a break please?"

"HELL NO. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THE GROUND AND GET TRAINING! I'm glad Amidamaru told me where you were." Anna yelled.

"Amidamaru how could you?" Yoh pleaded to his guardian spirit. A samurai was hovering behind Anna sulking.

"I'm sorry master I had no chance against her. You know how she can be." Amidamaru said.

"Its ok Amidamaru, I can't blame you." Yoh replied.

"STOP WHINING AND GET GOING!" Anna yelled. "Yes ma'am" Yoh replied in fear as he got up and ran back to the inn to start more training from hell.

The next day in Mahora Academy:

The morning was quiet. All the students were fast asleep and the area was in a peaceful lull. "CRASH!" The sudden noise came from room 201 and was immediately followed by loud yelling.

"NEGI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" Asuna Kagurazaka, a student of class 3A, yelled. Asuna had orange hair which she had split into two ponytails. They were usually held together by a pair of bells. Her hair was however not up in ponytails at this time. She, like everyone else, was sleeping after another day at school when her alarm woke her up. Asuna had taken up a paper route to pay for the tuition fee. What she woke up to however was becoming an annoying reoccurrence. Negi Springfield, a ten year old teacher who was also secretly a mage in training, had, in his sleep, walked into Asuna's bed and slept right up next to Asuna. This was due to Asuna looking like Negi's cousin. The moment she realised it had happened again she had kicked him out of the bed onto the floor. He was currently sulking at the sudden awakening.

"I'm sworry Aswuna." Negi apologised with a sore mouth and still in a tired state.

"Forget it. I am going to be late for the paper route." Asuna said as she quickly got changed and went out the door to leave for the paper route.

"Negi go back to bed, it's too early to be up." Konoka Konoe, another student of Negi's class and Asuna's roommate, said while yawning.

"You're right Konoka. Sorry for waking you." Negi apologised as he got back into his actual bed.

"It's ok. I have gotten used to it. *Yawn* well I can't get back to sleep. You want me to make you breakfast Negi? How do you like your eggs? Fried or scrambled?" Konoka asked as she walked up to the kitchen to get some eggs.

"Scrambled today thanks." Negi replied as he gave up on going back to sleep and instead got out his class roster. He noted that one of his students, Chao Lingshen, was no longer part of their class. He tried to stay calm but he couldn't help but remember the events of the cultural festival and the results of it.

_Flashback last day of cultural festival:_

_While the people throughout the Mahora area believed they were playing a highly developed mage battle game organised by the students Negi and his companions were facing a losing battle. They were highly outnumbered but not out powered. Negi had gained from this cultural festival three new partners from the method of forming a pactio. A pactio is formed when a mage and a chosen person known as a partner, in a magic circle, kiss to form a pact. This gives the partner their own powers which they can use to help a mage in battle. Negi, since he is still a child, can only form a probationary contract which allows him to make pactios with as many people he chooses. The three new partners, Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome and Chisame Hasegawa all aided Negi in stopping magic from being exposed to the world. _

_Negi was currently flying towards what would be the final battle against Chao and would determine what would happen. _

_Chao was listening to Satomi Hakase, another student of Negi and a genius, as she went on about how the final stage was about to begin. "The completion incantation will take 11 minutes and 6 seconds. Is that alright?"_

"_It's fine-yo. Begin." Chao replied._

_Hakase looked worried. "Is it really the right thing to do Chao-san? To go through with this plan..."_

_Chao noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Ahh... It seems the one who will decide propriety of this plan is not me... but him."_

_Hakase notices Negi on his staff hovering onto the platform. "Negi-sensei!"_

"_Chao-san... and Hakase-san!" Negi stated._

_Chao started to smile as she began to question Negi. "You finally made it here, Negi-bouzu. We're finally on the same stage now. Now then... What will you, Negi-sensei?"_

_Negi started to walk towards Chao before exclaiming. "This time... I'll put a stop to you, Chao-san!"_

_Chao smiles as she removes her cloak revealing a battle uniform. The uniform looked quite like an alien's attire. Similar to what Chao would usually have described herself as. "Very well, then I too shall prove my beliefs with everything I have!"_

_(Note this dialogue is from the actual manga and after this is a several chapters of Negi vs Chao battle and flashes back to a conversation between Negi and Yue. Also there is a resolution to the Chisame vs Chachamaru online battle. Also if you hadn't guessed yet Negi wins the battle. If you want to see it read chapters 146-160. I won't be showing it however and will skip to Chao's departure. Also just before this farewell Negi's party is destroyed in 57 seconds over Chao's revealing her family tree. It is a very funny few pages and I recommend you reading it. Ch162 is the chapter.)_

"_Well... It's about time I go now-ne." Chao stated as both Negi and Chao saw the mayhem happening around them._

"_Chao-san! Do you really have to?" Negi worryingly asked._

_Chao smiled as she answered Negi's question. "Really... It has become a fun farewell-yo. You have my thanks, Negi-bouzu. It's been great for me-ne."_

_Negi got more confused as he asked again. "But... are you really alright with this! Chao you haven't received a single..."_

_Chao cut him off by saying "No... don't worry, Negi-bouzu. My wish has already been granted."_

_This surprised Negi. "Eh... What do you mean by..."_

_Negi was cut off by Chao again. "My plan has disappeared, but I am still alive. Then, I shall return to my own battlefield. Negi-bouzu, you stay here and fight on." At this point multiple magical circles had appeared above and caused Chao to start floating. These circles would take Chao back to her time. After saying her farewells to those she had bonded with in her time at Mahora academy the magical circles began to entwine themselves around Chao._

"_So long, Negi-bouzu... let us meet again!" Chao yelled to Negi before she disappeared into the unknown. _

_(End of flashback. Please don't complain about cutting the battle off. I just can't write all that. Do your own research if you want to see it. )_

Negi got up and had his eggs before getting into his trademark suit out and heading out of the room towards the school and another day teaching an all girl's class.

Class 3A, morning: 

"Morning everyone. Time to take attendance. Sayo Aisaka?" Negi expressed.

A girl with a pale appearance and an old style sailor uniform looked up. "Present." The class had only recently noticed Sayo. She is a ghost who has now become an accepted member of the classroom.

"Yuna Akashi?"

"Present" Yuna stated. Yuna is an active member of several sports club mainly basketball.

"Kazumi Asakura?"

"Present." Kazumi replied. Kazumi is a reporter who eventually found out about Negi's secret. She has red hair and has become great friends with Sayo. She is known as a major gossip. She got a pactio in return for her not telling anyone else.

"Yue Ayase?"

"Present." Yue replied. Yue is a member of the library expedition club and is a smart student. Unfortunately she hates studying which results in her low grades. She, along with Nodoka and Haruna, has a pactio with Negi. She recently realised that she had feelings for Negi.

"Ako Izumi?"

"Present."

This went on with the rest of the class. Almost everyone was present.

"Zazie Rainyday? Does anyone know where Zazie is?"

Mana Tatsumiya looked at where Zazie should have been. "She was here earlier. I think a student from another class asked for her and then left with her."

Negi looked confused. "Did the student leave a note?"

Ayaka Yukihiro, who was the class representative, ran up to Negi. "Negi you are so compassionate to be worried about a fellow student. I will do whatever I can do within my power to find what happened to Zazie."

Asuna smirked. "You would say something like that you shoutakon"

Ayaka turned immediately on Asuna. "I wouldn't be talking like that with your old man fetish."

Asuna got even more aggrivated. "You bitch alright it's on." She cracked her knuckles.

Negi got nervous as he tried to stop the fight. "Please girls stop fighting it's time for class."

The girls ignored him and were about to get into a full blown fight when Takamichi walked into the class. "Girls please stop right now. You're making it harder for Negi."

Asuna and Ayaka looked at the door. "Sorry we will be quiet." They both said as they sat down.

Negi looked to Takamichi. "Takamichi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh that's right. One of my students by the name of Miki Kenton told me that she had to leave for Tokyo with one of your students. She left me this letter to give to you." Takamichi handed Negi a letter he had in his pocket. Negi opened the envelope to find a white piece of paper. The letter was covered with stickers on the back. Negi began to read the letter. "Dear Negi-sensei. I know we have not met but at this point you would have noticed Zazie's absence. Both of us needed to attend to some business in Tokyo then will go from there to begin our holiday in America. I am sorry if this puts any problems to your class. From Miki Kenton." Negi read the rest of the letter to himself. 'P.S. I heard you were quite cute and the fighter. You might find what you are looking for in Tokyo as well.'

Negi tried to hide his obvious shock to this last part but didn't quite succeed.

He got into a fluster which shouldn't be the usual reaction to such a simple letter like this.

Makie Sasaki was the first to ask. "Was that all there was in the letter?"

The girls got energetic as they kept questioning Negi. They asked questions like "What are you hiding" and questions along those lines.

Negi didn't know what to say. "That was all there was on the letter. I'm not hiding anything!"

Takamichi stepped in to help Negi. "Please girls settle down. What Negi says and doesn't say is up to him so stop questioning him." The girls stopped and immediately apologized. "We're sorry Negi-sensei."

Takamichi smiled and left the classroom. "I will leave the rest up to you Negi."

Negi smiled. "Thank you Takamichi." The class went on without any more mishaps. As soon as class was over however Negi found out that he hadn't heard the last about the letter.

Asuna went up to Negi after everyone had left. "So what was really in that letter? Tell me. I am your partner remember. You should be able to trust me."

Negi handed her the letter. She read the letter and was just as shocked as Negi was. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Negi tried to calm her down. "Don't be so loud. We are still in school and we don't want anyone else finding about this. It could be a disaster waiting to happen."

Asuna took a deep breath. "But how could she know about what you are looking for? Would that mean she also knew about you as well? Have you been doing magic in public?"

Negi got extremely defensive. "No I haven't Asuna. Why would I do that when the risk of being found out was so high?"

Asuna smirked. "Oh let me see. There was the incident with Nodoka where I initially found out. There was the Library island excursion. There was the avoidable situation with Kazumi and..."

Negi declared defeat. "Alright I get the picture. So what should we do?"

Asuna sighed. "Well let's go meet up with the others and decide then. It will be the first lead that Ala Alba has even if it seems suspicious."

(Also for the sakes of this all the formation of Ala Alba and Asuna's training has happened before the end of the school term so don't complain about this change.)

Negi smiled. "If it leads me to my father I will follow any route."

Asuna punched Negi on the head. "Oww what was that for?"

"Stop saying these idiotic things and let's get going." Asuna stated as she ran out the hall.

Meanwhile at Tokyo:

A train pulled up at Tokyo station. Two girls got out and stepped out into the fresh air.

"Ahh I am so glad to be out of that freaking train. It was soo cramped. How are you going Zazie?"

The girl with white hair and a tear drop mark under her left eye and a straight green line painted over her right eye which could look like a cut from an angle known as Zazie Rainyday replied in her usual manner. "..."

"Too true Zazie. The weather is great around here. I hope you are ready for the tournament. We only get this chance once. I doubt I will be around in 500 years to try again." Miki Kenton replied.

The Shaman King tournament was close to beginning and these two girls had no intention of losing.

**Next Chapter: who is this girl and why doesn't she say a word! **

Haha I don't know if it will actually be that but it would be funny. How did you like the first chapter? I know I didn't focus that much on Shaman King in this chapter but that will change in the next chapter which revolves around Tokyo and more on Yoh. Oh and feel free to suggest any pairings that may be good. I already thought of a good one which would be funny but I would like to hear any ideas from you guys. No Yaoi pairings though. It isn't going to be one of those kinds of fan fictions so I don't want to hear about YohxHao. One that is incest and two it is just wrong. I am sorry if I offend anyone but it's my opinion. I want to keep it logical in the least. That's all from me. Hakel Fury out.

O.C so far

Miki Kenton

There are more coming in later on.


	2. Ch 2 The unusual meeting and new foes

**Wow I am up to the second chapter. The plot is moving forward and the characters are falling into place. Like you noticed in the last chapter the story was more focussed on Negima. The reason for that was the diversity of characters involved and that the first chapter started the crossing over of the two series'. At this point in Shaman King the plot stays relatively canon but in this chapter it will change. For the sake of this gap between chapters the Ren family incident occurred. For the same reason as with the flashback I won't write those fight scenes due to the fact that it will take up unnecessary space and should be something fans of the series know so I need not mention it again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also do not own anything relating to mahou sensei negima. That's Ken Akamatsu's work.**

Ch2: The unusual meeting and new foes (Yes the prologue counts as ch1)

(In the previous chapter)

A train pulled up at Tokyo station. Two girls got out and stepped out into the fresh air.

"Ahh I am so glad to be out of that freaking train. It was soo cramped. How are you going Zazie?"

The girl with white hair and a tear drop mark under her left eye and a straight green line painted over her right eye which could look like a cut from an angle known as Zazie Rainyday replied in her usual manner. "..."

"Too true Zazie. The weather is great around here. I hope you are ready for the tournament. We only get this chance once. I doubt I will be around in 500 years to try again." Miki Kenton replied.

The Shaman King tournament was close to beginning and these two girls had no intention of losing.

A few days later at the same train station:

Yoh and his friends hopped out of the train. They had been on a trip to China where they helped free Tao Ren and his sister Tao Jun from the hands of their abusive father. The first one to get out was Horohoro who was energetic despite the face that he was beaten quite badly by some of the zombies. He was a child around the same age as Yoh. He had blue hair and had a snowboard held onto his back. He would use this as a medium for his oversouls. His guardian spirit wasn't with him at the moment however. The next two people to walk out were Manta and Ryunosuke Umemiya who was nicknamed Ryu. In between Manta and Ryu was a tiny spirit with a leaf. This spirit was a girl and was in fact Horohoro's guardian spirit. Her name was Kororo and at the present time two things were happening. Kororo was near Manta because he looked like a Koro Pokkuru. In fact Kororo was smitten with Manta. The second thing that was happening was Ryu was staring at Kororo and trying to touch the spirit because of how cute she was. Ryu was a person who would often wear an outfit which made 1970's fashion look underrated as his was even more exaggerated. His hair is shaped into a foot-long pompadour which was one of his pride and joys. He was wearing his trademark white suit with his chest being flaunted. This in itself made Kororo shy away from him.

"Stop looking at Kororo like that you weird pervert!" Horohoro yelled at Ryu while at the same time throwing his shoe at his face. Manta edged away from Ryu and Kororo left Manta and went back to Horohoro's side.

Yoh and his guardian spirit Amidamaru stepped off next and accidently stepped on Ryu. "Are you ok Ryu? I didn't see you down there." Yoh stated with genuine concern.

"He has had worse than this. Forget about him for now." The voice of Ryu's guardian spirit said. Tokagero was Ryu's guardian spirit and was once a bandit around the same time that Amidamaru was alive. Tokagero was killed by Amidamaru at the age of 35 and as a ghost swore vengeance against Amidamaru. About a month ago Tokagero possessed Ryu in an attempt to get his revenge but failed after Yoh appealed to Tokagero to take control of his body. This resulted in his killing intention dissipating. He then became the spiritual ally of Ryu who helps him become a Shaman.

"He deserves every bit of pain he gets for looking at Kororo like that." Horohoro unsympathetically said.

"Don't be like that Horohoro. We just got back. Can't we be friends?" Yoh smiled while stating.

"Hmph Fine. I will forgive him for now but his he tries that again he will be getting a taste of ice." Horohoro exclaimed.

Ryu picked himself up and wiped the dust off of him. "I'm ok." A crowd had gathered to watch the weird but hilarious situation.

"Who are they talking to? Who is Kororo? Is it that small boy? What a weird name for a boy."

Manta heard the comments and realized the public setting they were in. "Umm guys I think we have drawn attention to ourselves." Manta whispered to his friends.

The group looked around and noticed the crowd. They gulped and ran out of the train station. The crowd quickly forgot them as they went back to their usual daily routine.

A teenager around 15 with a black cloak and dark brown hair which was extremely spiky was watching the entire scene. He was sitting on the roof of the train station while he watched the scene. He had two swords on him. One a wakizashi which was hanging on his belt on his left and a katana hanging on a scabbard on his back. He laughed as Ryu got hit by the shoe. He also watched where they went after the train station. He jumped from the roof to a tree as he followed the group.

Amidamaru noticed a presence following them. "Master Yoh someone has been following us."

Yoh stopped. "Well let's have a talk then."

The boy following them also stopped in a tree near them.

Horohoro noticed him. "Hey who the hell are you and why are you following us?"

He smiled before explaining himself. "I thought I would see if you guys had any more antics up your sleeves. It's always good to get a laugh."

Horohoro was getting agitated. "You didn't answer my question you bastard. Who are you?"

The boy had a giant grin on his face. "I am who I am. As you are who you are."

Horohoro lost it. "That's it you want to fight don't you?"

"I don't think you have a chance of winning kid so give up while you still can" The boy got serious.

Horohoro took this as an insult and responded by taking out his snowboard and using Kororo into an oversoul. Shards of ice flew towards the mystery boy. He smiled as he drew his wakizashi and slashed the icicles into tiny pieces which flew harmlessly past him.

Amidamaru noted his movement. "Master Yoh he is not your average opponent."

Yoh smiled. "Horohoro will be fine. If this boy wanted to do something he would have done it by now."

Horohoro was shocked. "What kind of technique was that? Are you a shaman?"

The boy smiled. "That was a simple slash and I am more than a simple shaman." The boy disappeared from where he was and appeared in between Yoh and Ryu. The group gasped when they realized where he was. "Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru. I can't wait to fight you in the Shaman King tournament. My name is Hakel Fury. I will be seeing you around." They couldn't see any guardian spirit on Hakel.

"HEY DON"T IGNORE ME!" Horohoro yelled at Hakel.

"Sorry but at the moment you aren't worth my time. I'll be heading off. See you guys at the tournament." Hakel said as he disappeared again.

Yoh and Amidamaru genuinely shocked. It was the first time they saw anyone who could move that fast. If it came to a fight against him they would lose. Yoh recomposed himself as he went back to his relaxed attitude. "Well that was interesting. Best to head back home before Anna has a fit."

Horohoro also calmed himself down and realized something. "Oh crap! I told Pirika I would head straight back when I got back. I will see you guys later." Horohoro said before running off. Pirika was Horohoro's sister and was very demanding much in the same way as Anna is to Yoh.

The rest of the group followed Yoh to the inn which Yoh called home. They were immediately met with Anna who was waiting for them. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SAID THE TRAIN WOULD GET IN AT 12. You better not have been slacking off again?"

"Sorry we are late Anna. We will fill you in on what happened when we get inside."

The group went inside and began explaining the events involving Tao Ren and the fight. Then Yoh went and explained what happened just moments earlier.

Anna had a worried look on her face. "He said he was more than a simple shaman did he? I wonder what that meant. Either way this is all the more reason for you to keep up with your training. If there are opponents like this in the competition then we need to be careful. You better not lose this tournament. You promised me you would be the shaman king so don't disappoint me."

Yoh smiled. "It will work out in the end."

"Not with that attitude it won't now get training now!"

The smile left Yoh's face. "But I just got back from China. Can't I at least get some rest?"

"You had enough rest on the train up here so back to training. I will be taking Amidamaru from you so don't try anything funny."

Amidamaru had a shocked and sad face as Anna dragged him away. "NOOO!"

Yoh watched her drag Amidamaru away and got the message. He went out to the courtyard. Anna was waiting to begin another round of physical training.

Meanwhile Manta and Ryu decided to leave the inn to go shopping. They had arrived at the supermarket door to see a young girl out the front probably around 15 or 16 who was juggling. She had gathered quite a crowd. The people clapped as she added a new item.

Ryu and Manta couldn't help but watch the performance. Ryu, like with most girls, immediately admired her. Manta however noticed something else. Around the girl were a variety of ghosts and what seemed like ghouls. Despite noticing this he still smiled and applauded as the girl seemed oblivious to it.

After finishing the crowd split up to what they were doing before being entranced by the girl's performance. Manta started to walk into the supermarket but noticed that Ryu had gone up to the girl and complimenting her. The girl stayed silent as she responded which made Ryu confused. "Are you ok?"

"She is fine. Direct all comments to me." A girl sitting next to the juggler said.

Ryu and Manta hadn't noticed this girl at all before. "I'm sorry we didn't notice you there." Manta replied.

"That's ok. Zazie's juggling is quite entrancing isn't it?" The girl questioned.

"…." Zazie stated.

"It certainly was. She has a lot of skill and can draw a crowd in. not to mention she is very cute." Ryu complimented. 

"…." Zazie said.

"Zazie says thanks for the compliment." The other girl said.

"You can understand what she is saying?" Manta inquired.

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" The girl answered.

"True so what would your name be?" Manta asked.

"Oh sorry. I was so busy I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miki Kenton and this juggler who draws the crowds is Zazie Rainyday. Who might you be?" Miki asked.

Ryu was about to introduce himself in an over the top fashion but was cut off by Manta. "My name is Manta and this is Ryu. Pleasure to meet you."

Miki smiled. "Nice to meet you too Manta. So what brings you to this part of town?"

"… Oh crap we had to get the groceries. Ryu could you go in and get the groceries there is something I need to ask these girls?" Manta asked Ryu

He began to sulk but decided to go in and get the groceries like Manta asked.

Miki looked at Manta. "What is it you need to ask?"

"I was just wondering whether either of you two noticed those ghosts around Zazie while she performed." Manta asked.

Miki's face became hostile. "So you can see the ghosts. So you must be a shaman. I was hoping not to have a fight this early but it seems I must."

Manta was in shock. "No wait I am not a shaman but I can see ghosts. Please don't hurt me!"

Zazie looked at Manta. "…"

Miki squinted at Manta then looked over at Zazie. "Seems you are telling the truth. Why is it then that you can see ghosts?"

Manta relaxed. "My friends are shamans and I ended up being able to see ghosts. Yoh said that only good people can see ghosts."

Miki looked at Manta still unconvinced. "What's to say you have your guardian ghost elsewhere and you are using our trust before you ambush us?"

"…" Zazie said.

"True if he was trying to do that he would have done it by now. Ok shrimp you're ok." Miki said.

"Hey don't call me a shrimp. It isn't very nice." Manta replied seeming like he is going to cry.

"Ok, ok I won't call you a shrimp. So who are these shaman friends of yours? Are they strong?" Miki asked.

Ryu walked back out of the supermarket with several bags of groceries. Tokagero was hovering behind him. "Let's get going back before Anna starts treating us like Yoh." Ryu stated.

Miki noticed the ghost hovering behind Ryu. "We would like to come with you guys. I would like to meet some of these shamans."

Manta started to worry. "I would be careful around some of them especially Anna. She can be extremely dangerous."

"Don't worry. We will be fine. We can protect ourselves." Both girls got up and looked at Manta expectantly. "So are we going to go or not?"

Manta sighed. "Fine but we better hurry." He started to walk towards the crossroads before feeling himself being picked up.

Ryu had grabbed Manta and had him slung on his shoulder. "We will have to go faster than this." Ryu stated as he began to run to the left with the two girls following them from a short distance.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo:

Horohoro had returned to Pirika's yelling similar to that of Anna's rant towards Yoh. To try and relax he went for a walk down the street. He went to turn a corner and accidently ran into a ten year old boy with a suit and a staff lodged against his back. Horohoro went up to him and picked him up. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

There was a bunch of girls behind him. A girl with red hair and two ponytails went up to Horohoro and flicked him on the head. "You should be more considerate of your surroundings you little brat." The girl said.

Horohoro got angry from being called a brat. "What is your problem? I said sorry and helped him up. What more do you want?"

"This is why I don't like kids. They are just so irritating!" The girl said.

The ten year old boy finally reacted. "Asuna calm down. I am sorry for my student's behavior. I hope you are ok?"

Horohoro was glad that someone was rational. "I am fine thanks..." He just realized what the child said. "Your students? How can you be a teacher? You are so young." Horohoro exclaimed.

Another girl with bangs covering up her face explained. "He …is a well educated person who studied at …. England and is vvvvery mature." The girl shyly stated.

Horohoro looked around at the girls. There were about 11 girls following Negi along with another boy of around the same age as Negi who had a cap on and black hair. Horohoro also noticed a ghost hovering above a girl holding a camera. Horohoro reacted to this. "Which one of you is a Shaman? Tell me!"

They looked at him confused. "Shaman? What is a shaman Negi?"

Negi told them what he knew. "According to myth and tradition, a Shaman is a person who is a medium between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

Horohoro was getting impatient. "Why do you keep delaying? It is obvious that ghost is with one of you so one of you is a Shaman."

The girls gasped. "How can you see Sayo?"

The ghost known as Sayo went up to Horohoro and asked him. "So you can see me?"

"As plain as day." Horohoro replied.

The girl with the camera immediately went up to him. "So how can you see Sayo? This is going to be a great scoop."

"Ummm." Horohoro got nervous at the sudden questioning. "Why should you care?" Horohoro said as he sped off down the street. The girls were incredibly fast and were right behind him. "Ok Kororo time to lose them."

Horohoro had taken out his snowboard and was in the process of creating an oversoul. "Kororo in snowboard! Oversoul!" Ice suddenly appeared around the board and formed an ice wall behind him.

The boy known as Kotaro Inugami smiled. "Looks like it is a fight. And it looks like he uses magic. We can finally get serious."

Negi grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "We can't let magic be exposed. You know what will happen if it does." Negi stated.

Kotaro formed an image in his mind of him as an ermine. "Ok we won't go after him."

Negi smiled. "Good but I am worried about what that boy can do. And he did it in public. Also his talk of Shamans was strange. We might have to do some investigating."

The girls cheered. "Yay an adventure so early in our trip."

One of the girls known as Chisame Hasegawa shrugged. She had found it hard to get used to the craziness of the class. Only now has she given up on caring about pointless things. 'Still that boy had weird written all over him. Argh! Why am I stuck with the group of weirdos?'

**Chapter end **

**Next chapter: This is just getting weirder and weirder. Why in the hell does a thirteen year old boy have a fiancé? **

Haha these joke titles will be on all of the ending from now on. Hope you liked this chapter. The plot is thickening and the characters are beginning to crossover. Who is this teenager by the name of Hakel Fury and what does he want with Yoh? What will happen when Miki meets more shamans and will Ala Alba find out what they are seeking in Tokyo? How in the world did they get to Tokyo in three days while classes are still running? These questions and more will be answered in later chapters. So enjoy and review.

so far.

Miki Kenton

Hakel Fury

Hakel Fury out.


	3. Chapter 3: Pointless arguments

**Another chapter and more plot twists and mysteries. I am always open to which you guys can create. **

**Anna: Get back to writing the chapter!**

**Me: oh crap I will. If I didn't have school all the time I would be able to think up and write new chapters.**

**Asuna: Like hell we will believe that so work on the chapters already!**

**Me: I am being assaulted by both sides. I wonder how Yoh and Negi will deal with this.**

**Yoh: *sneezes* I wonder who was talking about me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also do not own anything relating to mahou sensei negima. That's Ken Akamatsu's work.**

Chapter 3: Pointless arguments

(In the last chapter)

The girls cheered. "Yay an adventure so early in our trip."

One of the girls known as Chisame Hasegawa shrugged. She had found it hard to get used to the craziness of the class. Only now has she given up on caring about pointless things. 'Still that boy had weird written all over him. Argh! Why am I stuck with the group of weirdos?'

Out the front of the graveyard:

Manta, Ryu, Miki and Zazie arrived at the graveyard. Ryu put Manta back on the ground.

Manta looked at Ryu. "What the fuck was that! You know that probably looked like a kidnapping." Manta yelled at Ryu.

Ryu apologized to Manta. "I'm sorry but you would have taken forever to get back here."

Manta sighed. "It's ok. Oh well we are almost there."

Miki watched the exchange. "Is it always like this with you guys?"

Manta turned around to Miki. "It can get a lot worse."

An explosion went off in front of them and Yoh was blown into the sky. The group watched in shock as he started flying towards them. Yoh was propelled into Miki's chest and they both knocked onto the ground. Yoh opened his eyes to see two breasts in front of his face. He was surprised and jumped back quickly. "I am soo sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Miki stood up and an evil aura surrounded her. "You bastard! How dare you touch me like that you pervert!" She yelled as she went up to Yoh and punched him in the face. (For all those who have seen Love Hina you will guess what is going to happen.) Yoh was propelled yet again into the sky back to the house where he landed on the ground in front of Anna.

"Oww. Please Anna can I have a break? I was just thrown two blocks and back." Yoh begged.

Anna looked at him curiously. "Why exactly did you fly back anyway?"

Yoh stopped moving suddenly as he blushed and then composed himself. "It's complicated."

Anna watched him and sighed. "Fine you can have a break. Get something to drink and to eat. Ryu and Manta should be back by now with the groceries." She grabbed a bottle of water and passed it over to Yoh.

Yoh caught the bottle and started to drink. He then heard the door to the inn open. He watched who came in and suddenly stopped drinking in shock. "Yyyoooou!" Yoh stuttered.

Miki was in the same kind of shock. "What is this pervert doing here?"

Yoh defended himself. "I am not a pervert. It was all a horrible accident I swear."

Anna wandered in to see what took Ryu so long. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" She yelled from the corridor before entering. Ryu and Manta tensed up. Anna walked up to them and noticed the two girls. She calmed down slightly. "Who are these two girls?" Anna asked.

Manta introduced them. "This is Miki and Zazie. Both of them are shamans and we met them at the supermarket. They wanted to meet other strong shamans."

Anna smiled which worried Yoh, Ryu and Manta. Miki and Zazie seemed oblivious to what was about to happen. "Perfect. Yoh needed a bit more difficult training. How about you *she points at Miki* fight Yoh if you are up to it?"

Miki had a devious on her face as she imagined beating the crap out of Yoh. "With pleasure." She said as she pulled from her bag a Tessen (Iron fan). The fan itself had a black background with a crescent moon. Miki had the fan closed and at the ready. She also had drawn from her bag a mortuary tablet. "You better be ready because I won't hold back."

Yoh picked himself up and called Amidamaru. Yoh had his sword, Harusame, already on him due to the training. "Can't we just settle things peacefully?" Yoh asked.

"NO so get ready cause I won't hold back." Miki said with an evil grin.

Anna was in the middle of the field with a stone in her hand. "The moment the stone hits the ground the fight begins. Are both sides ready?"

Miki smiled. "I am more than ready."

Yoh sighed. "If I must."

Anna watched the two shamans one last time before dropping the stone to begin the battle.

Meanwhile in a park in Tokyo:

Horohoro has had conflict in his life but nothing as confusing as what has been happening today. He was on a tree discussing with himself the possibilities. "First after getting of the train we are confronted by an annoying bastard named Hakel who thinks he is better than us by ignoring me!. Then I had to deal with Pirika's usual rant and then I meet a group of people who have a ghost with them yet don't know about shamans. Argh it's all just annoying and confusing. Why can't it be less mysterious? All I wanted to do was to become shaman king so I could cultivate a boundless patch of wild land grass for the koroppo kurus to survive and I get all this complication."

"Enjoying talking to yourself up there?" a voice called to Horohoro.

Horohoro reacted. "Who is there?"

A familiar face greeted Horohoro. Ren and his guardian spirit Bason were on the footpath. Ren was wearing his trademark cloak. It had only been a few days but the presence of Ren indicated just how close the start of the second part of the tournament was going to be. "It's only a few more days until the tournament and you spend your time waste your time talking nonsense. Honestly it shows your weakness."

Horohoro stared at him. "This is the first time I have doubted my abilities."

Ren instantly took notice. From his experience with Horohoro he knows that he was a person who was confident even against those who were stronger than him. "And why is that?"

Horohoro jumped to the ground. "Well when we got back here this morning we were confronted by a strange person who was faster than anyone I have ever seen and that was without a spirit. He blocked my attack with a simple wakizashi. He called himself Hakel Fury and he even shocked Yoh."

Ren took this all in. "It is just another person for me to take down. Well thanks for the info. Now get lost I am sick of seeing your moaning face."

Horohoro sighed. "Sure whatever. See you later Ren."

The two shamans went in their separate directions. Horohoro decided to go see Yoh to try and get his confidence back up.

Ren walked in the direction that Horohoro had come from. He left the park and went into the city. "Looks like the shaman king fight will be more interesting."

Meanwhile with Ala Alba (Negi's group if you didn't know that already):

Negi had no idea where to look for Zazie and Miki. They had no clues as to what to look for or whether or not there is actually anything in Tokyo. The only thing which seemed to draw their attention was their meeting with the blue haired boy who could see Sayo. The entire situation just confused him. He was glad however that he was able to get permission to go Tokyo on such short notice.

_Flashback __three days ago:_

_Negi and Asuna gathered everyone from Ala Alba after reading the letter. They went to Evangeline's cabin and into the training space which was created for Negi's magic training and just recently became the training space for Ala Alba. The dimensional space allows for a person to spend an entire day in the resort with only one hour passing in real life. __The group consisted of Negi as the teacher supervisor, Asuna as the president, Eva as . The rest of the group consists of, Yue Ayase, Chachamaru Karakuri, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Ku Fei, Haruna Saotome, Nodoka Miyazaki, Kaede Nagase,_ _Chisame Hasegawa and Kotaro Inugami. Sayo Aisaka and Kazumi Asakura were unofficial members since they had no magical ability and only were involved because they knew Negi's secret. The group had gathered in the foyer and had all seen the letter. They were now discussing a course of action._

"_This could be the clue we need in the search for your father Negi." Nodoka stated._

_Konoka stepped in. "It seems to easy. As much as I want you to find your father it is hard to tell what might happen."_

"_Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Yue Ayase quoted._

"_I am positive that this could get dangerous." Setsuna stated._

"_Why do you think we all did training? If it wasn't going to be dangerous then anyone could have gone!" Asuna stated._

_Chisame sighed. 'Yet again I am stuck with these idiot friends. Wait a second. Since when were they my friends?'_

"_I hope that the people we meet are strong. A good fight would be great aru." Ku stated._

"_The probability of this evidence being substantial is estimated at 35% and the chance that there will be danger is certain." Chachamaru stated._

"_Alright guys what will be our decision? Will we take up this opportunity or choose to stick with our England trip plans?" Negi asked._

"_I am pretty sure you have already decided Negi de-gozaru." Kaede replied._

"_We are with you 100 % Negi." Haruna stated._

_Kotaro smiled. "Looks like we are off to Tokyo."_

"_Sayo and I would like to come as well if that is ok?" Kazumi asked._

"_Sure now that that is decided we will have to get permission from the dean." Negi stated._

_Eva smiled. "Oh not yet Negi. We still have a day of training left and I have to make this one memorable."_

_Negi shuddered as he considered the implications of this. _

"_This means all of you so time to get started." Eva grinned as she started some combat with Negi. Setsuna and Asuna started to spar. Konoka was on hand to help heal those who got hurt. Yue and Nodoka went to practice their magic while Haruna used her artifact to practice with Ku Fei and to make her golems stronger. Kotaro and Kaede had left to the forest zone to practice and Chisame, Kazumi and Sayo went to the side to avoid being hit and to make use of the time they had. _

_One hour in the real world time later:_

"_Ok make sure you pack everything you will need for the trip. Asuna, Konoka and I will go talk to the dean to get permission." Negi stated._

"_Yes Negi!" The girls said as they separated back to the dorms. Kotaro and Kaede stayed in the resort for another hour for an extra days training. _

_They arrived at the office and knocked on the door._

"_Come in." they heard the dean say._

_They entered the door to be faced with the dean. Konoemon "The Dean" Konoe was Konoka's grandfather and also the dean of the school. He is also the chief of the Kanto Magic association but this fact isn't known by the students. Only the teachers who also practice magic know which includes Negi. He has giant eyebrows and a beard to suit. Although the top of his head has no hair he has grown a ponytail. _

"_Hello Negi. Did you come here to marry my granddaughter?" The dean asked._

"_Oh you?" Konoka said as she produced a small mallet and hit her grandfather on the head in a comic fashion (Not very hard like you would expect from Asuna but rather a light tap. Asuna: Hey! That was a low blow. Me: "How did you get in my bracket explanation Asuna?" Asuna: "Don't mind that. Apologize!" Me: "Sure I am sorry Asuna for that statement. Now can we get back to the story?" Asuna: "Fine, go ahead. Me: "Thank you")_

"_I came here to put in a request for a last minute trip to Tokyo. The Ala Alba Club need permission to go for research." Negi stated._

"_Oh and when will you plan to leave?" The dean asked._

"_As soon as possible" Negi replied._

"_I wish you the best of luck then. I approve. You can leave tomorrow morning. Don't worry about your class. Takamichi will cover for you." The dean smiled_

"_Thank you. It is much appreciated." Negi replied as he smiled._

_Asuna was smiling as she listened intently. (I know this seems out of character but Negi begged her to not say anything before they left so they wouldn't ruin any chance of getting the permission. It's amazing what a kid that is about to cry can do to a person.)_

_Konoka went back up to Negi and Asuna._

"_Please tell the class I am sorry I left without notice." Negi asked._

"_Sure now you better get packing. The train will be leaving early in the morning." The dean stated as he sent the three to begin packing._

_(End of Flashback. Negi seems to be the major contributor of flashbacks at the moment but just remember that the Negima plot is a lot further than the Shaman King plot so Negi has quite a bit that has happened. This will however be the last flashback for Negi for a while.)_

The group decided that the only clue they could rely on at this point was the boy so the group split into several sections to go searching around for the boy. The sections were as followed. Negi, Kotaro, Asuna and Chachamaru were in one group. The next group consisted of the library club: Nodoka, Yue, Haruna and Chisame who was tagging along because they were responsible for researching about 'Shamans' which the boy mentioned. They would head to the library to research. Chisame saw this as the safest option and was less weird as looking for some boy in a city they didn't know well. The last group consisted of Ku Fei, Kaede, Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi and Sayo. This group was going to search in the direction the boy went while Negi's group would search in the other direction. Their reasoning for this was that Asuna had a feeling about that direction and Negi was dragged off by Asuna. Kotaro and Chachamaru decided to follow them. Kaede had suggested to their group to follow the direction of the boy because it was an obvious path.

Konoka's group turned the corner which the mystery boy had turned. The ice which had been there was gone now. They walked down the street and looked for any signs of ice. They couldn't find any. Just when they were about to give up they saw a boy walking from the park with a strange cloak on. In fact everything about the boy seemed to indicate something different. Kaede could sense the violence the boy had caused and was instantly on guard. "Be prepared everyone. That boy seems strange de-gozaru."

Setsuna had also sensed the danger and was ready to protect Konoka.

The boy took notice of them. "Your right Bason they seem to have some skills despite being mere humans." The boy seemed to say to himself.

Ku Fei perked up when hearing the name. "Aru? That name sounds like a Chinese general I heard about in history." (Ku Fei usually doesn't listen or learn in class but since this was about fighting and her home country China she actually listened and learned this bit of info.)

"Why is he talking to himself?" Konoka asked.

Sayo noticed who he is talking to. "He isn't talking to himself. He is talking to a person in armor hovering above him."

Ren yawned. "If you aren't going to do anything then I am going to leave." Ren said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. Would you happen to know a blue haired boy who can produce ice?" Kazumi asked.

Ren stopped. "Would any of you be named Hakel Fury?"

They looked confused. "No."

"Then you aren't worth my time. Come on Bason I want to get something to eat." Ren stated as he continued to walk away.

"How dare you speak to Ojō-sama like that!" Setsuna stated as she charged forward with her sword drawn.

Ren looked back and drew from a mortuary tablet a kwan dao (If you haven't seen Shaman King yet or don't know what I am referring to basically a kwan dao is similar to a halberd but with one curved edge and one straight edge following the handle. If this doesn't help then search up kwan dao in Google images. There are a few pictures which depict it well.) He had Bason in his hands for spirit unity.

Setsuna was surprised when Ren's weapon appeared and knew instantly that he knew how to use it. She jumped forward and dodged the quick strikes which Ren was thrusting towards her. She jumped high into the air and started performing a Shinmei-ryū technique. Before she could perform it though she was caught by Kaede who stopped her.

"Be patient de-gozaru. I am sorry for my friends haste but we were searching for clues in this city and we were hoping that boy could explain things further." Kaede stated.

Ren started laughing. "Haha Horohoro wouldn't be able to tell you anything. He has the mentality of a four year old."

"Then could you help explain some things to us?" Konoka asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ren sighed. "I don't feel like explaining it to you but I can lead you to someone who can." He then went to explain the directions to the inn. "His name is Yoh and he will be more than happy to explain. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do." Ren said as he walked away.

The girls smiled. They finally found a lead and they called Asuna to tell them the info. It just so happened that Asuna had led the group in that general direction so they would be able to get there in no time. The research group was also near the direction so they decided to regroup before going to meet the person called 'Yoh'.

**Next chapter: I wonder what happened to Yoh and Miki. I hope there isn't a budding romance.**

Anna: like I would let that happen.

Asuna: He must being running low on material. That was a terrible joke.

Me: I am trying the best I can. It's not like you two can think of better.

Asuna: We beg to differ.

Me: Huh?

Anna: Time to show him our title.

**Next chapter: The clash of the titans. I wonder if Horohoro can make an ice cream with his powers?**

Me: I have to admit that is better than my title.

Anna: See?

Asuna: maybe we should write the story instead of you.

Me: you don't have the grades for that but I will admit it is a good title.

The next chapter will see a few different situations including the obvious meeting of Yoh and Ala Alba. Also the fight between Yoh and Miki will have a conclusion. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. I will try and have less delay between chapters. Sorry but I have had school work which has bogged me down.

Current

Miki Kenton

Hakel Fury.

This is Hakel Fury signing out


	4. Ch 4 Graveyard conflicts and confusion

**Hey guys time for a new chapter. I was glad to get some great reviews from Glaringeyes and I will take some of your advice. You know what you are talking about when it comes to crossover fanfics. I agree with your theories because they are what I look for in a crossover as well as the obvious possibility of something happening**** (despite the fact that any fan fic technically isn't possible since it deters from the main story) I also like a bit of mystery. There is no point in knowing what is going to happen in the first chapter otherwise there is no incentive to read on. With your suggestion I will limit the OCs to 4 including the 2 already in the story. Other than that what will happen will be my surprise to you all. Haha I am truly evil in my mystery element.**

**Hao: You're what passes as evil these days? Please this is just petty stuff compared to what I will do.**

**Me: I'm sure it is but remember I have the power to change who you are dramatically.**

**Hao: You wouldn't dare. You would just be ignoring all the crap you said above about a good crossover fan fiction.**

**Me: True but this is in fact an omake if I were to describe it well and I can do whatever as long as its humor and doesn't impend on the story.**

**Hao: …Crap**

**Me: Now for the new and improved Hao complete with a dress and kung fu grip**

**Anna: NOOO WAY they don't want to see that so start the intro title now if you know what is good for you.**

**Me: Fine I will leave the kung fu grip because they would make good figurines.**

**Negi: I would avoid all the yugioh abridged references if I were you Mr Author cause as much as they are funny they take away from the story**

**Me: I swear that was the only Yugioh abridged reference.**

**Asuna: I looked through the previous chapters guys and he didn't much to my disappointment. I mean I love reading.**

**Negi: who are you and what have you done with Asuna? We all know she doesn't like reading at all or isn't that polite.**

**Me: mwahaha before you know it Horohoro will be a pacifist.**

**Anna: I warned you. *punches me in the jaw***

**Me: owww fine I have had my fun. Back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shaman King mentioned in this fic - all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I also do not own anything relating to mahou sensei negima. That's Ken Akamatsu's work.**

Chapter 4: Graveyard conflicts and confusion

(In the last chapter)

The girls smiled. They finally found a lead and they called Asuna to tell them the info. It just so happened that Asuna had led the group in that general direction so they would be able to get there in no time. The research group was also near the direction so they decided to regroup before going to meet the person called 'Yoh'.

Back at Mahora Academy (Current time. Not a flashback)

Takamichi had, for several days, to cover for Negi as he went to Tokyo but it was getting harder to keep it under wraps. First there was the constant pestering from the class representative as to where Negi was as well as the girls who 'coincidently' aren't there as well. Takamichi didn't know why the Dean let them go on such short notice but he trusted his judgment. Unfortunately today he just accidently let the tiniest info slip and Ayaka was onto him.

"Negi went to Tokyo!" Ayaka exclaimed.

Takamichi sighed. "It was his personal interest to go. He, like I already stated, is extremely sorry to have left on such short notice now back to your work."

Ayaka then made a connection. "Does that mean that all the girls including that barbarian Asuna went with Negi to Tokyo? How unacceptable. I cannot allow this travesty to occur."

The rest of the girls started, in usual fashion, to talking amongst themselves about this new development.

Takamichi was getting to his limit. He is surprised at how well Negi handles this class. "Will you girls be quiet? Negi got permission from the Dean to go and that is the end of it. You guys still have to finish this term so back to work!"

The girls were silent. Obviously Takamichi was stressed and was acting not like himself. They assumed it must be something personal so they went back to work and let Takamichi calm down.

After class had finished Takamichi went to the Dean's office to try and get some answers about this entire situation. Takamichi knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Ho ho what brings you to see me here Takamichi?" The Dean asked.

"Well to be honest I am confused as to why you allowed Negi and his group to leave on such short notice. Is there a reason you haven't told Negi?" Takamichi replied.

The Dean smiled. "Ho ho it seems you won't leave until you get an answer. Well first off what is said here is not to be said outside of this room is this understood?"

Takamichi has had plenty of experience in this kind of top secret information so he knew the importance of doing what the Dean required. "I understand. This information will not leave this room." Takamichi replied.

The Dean leaned forward. "Now for the first reason for Negi and his group leaving so early. What will happen in a few days is something we don't need innocent and defenceless students to be involved with. By having Negi leaving early the rest of the girls will not have the chance to follow Negi into the area of the tournament."

Takamichi was confused by that last word. "Tournament?"

The Dean smiled. "Only select few outside of the tournament know about the tournament. It is a fight which is held to determine who will hold the title of Shaman King. That is all I know about the tournament other than the fact that this year is the time for the tournament and the start of the fight is in Tokyo."

"Then why did you send Negi to such an area?" Takamichi asked still confused. Negi was a mage not a shaman so he should have no reason to be involved.

"Well that is due to Nagi Springfield." The dean stated.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm

"I still can't accept this. I must go to Negi-Sensei to be by his side" Ayaka expressed as an image formed in her head of Negi holding her in his arms in Tokyo.

"Oh please you are just overreacting. This isn't like world war two when the Germans and the British were engaged in aerial combat." Yuna Akashi stated. She was a fanatic of military and could state the name and make of the guns used in several wars.

"You know what is also weird is that all the girls of the Ala Alba club has also gone as well." Akira Okochi, a lover of swimming (seriously in most of the manga up until the magic world saga she is seen swimming and in the anime the same. She is also shown in the second season adaptation to have a fish called Yamamoto. It is hard to describe her without mentioning swimming other than looks), questioned.

"Maybe they went to Tokyo to do adult things?" Fuka Narutaki, one of notorious mischievous twins and member of the 'out walking' society, asked. "No fair I want to be an adult"

"We will become adults Fuka I just know it." Fumika Narutaki, Fuka's counterpart and just as mischievous as her sister, said. (Sorry to break the flow again but what is weird about them is that they are the same age as the other girls but have the height and minds of children. It was a great concept which I liked that Ken Akamatsu put in the series.)

An image formed in the minds of the three cheerleaders of Negi with all the girls. "NO WAY!" The three girls said in unison while waving their pom poms in a comedic fashion.

"Are you guys thinking the same thing I am?" Madoka Kugimiya said to the two other cheerleaders, Misa Kakizaki and Sakurako Shiina.

"If we are then the class rep has no chance." Sakurako stated.

Ayaka glared at the girls. "Negi would never allow such travesty to occur. He is a kind and pure teacher who has the thoughts and interests of the girls in his mind. That is why I cannot allow that monkey (Asuna if you don't get the reference from their constant bickering) and these girls corrupting poor Negi. I must go immediately to his side."

Satomi Hakase decided to interject after all this. She knew Negi and the kind of girls that he was with and also had created Chachamaru. She was known as a mad scientist which was reflected in her endeavours with the robotics club. "I highly doubt that Negi would be involved in such an act. The probability of that is below 1%. He is still a ten year old boy, remember? Chachamaru is also with him so I assure you that nothing will happen."

The class rep took a deep breath. "You're right Hakase Hakase. I trust Negi so I will leave them be for now but the moment school is over I will be in Tokyo in a flash and will make sure that Negi sensei is alright." She proclaimed as everyone went back to their rooms to return to their own personal interests.

(The reason for repeating Hakase is that Hakase is a homophone for doctor so often in the original translation she is referred to as Hakase Hakase. The English manga translated this as Professor Hakase but even then the pun retains its meaning for those who get it.)

Back in Tokyo in the backyard of Yoh's home (It gets renamed Funbari Onsen later when Anna decides to make it an inn)

The fight was over and Miki could not believe what happened. The moment that stone had dropped Yoh had rushed forwards and smashed her oversoul with one strike which resulted in her being knocked to the ground and beaten. She had clearly underestimated him and lost as a result. The outcome was quick and showed just how much that Miki had to work to get anywhere near his level.

A hand went in front of Miki's face. "I'm sorry for that. Are you ok? Do you need help getting up?" Yoh asked.

Miki blushed for a second before pushing the hand away. "I don't need your help." She said as she picked herself up and walked inside.

Yoh sighed. He would never understand girls. He only knew that at times they can be the scariest things in the world. Zazie was juggling while watching the fight and was still in the middle of juggling looking with a seemingly disinterested face. As a matter of fact she had watched the entire fight for its short period. Yoh noticed her stare. "Please don't tell me you want to fight as well because I really don't want to." Yoh said.

Zazie smiled and shook her head in response.

Yoh relaxed. "Thank god because I really didn't want to. Today has been eventful enough. I would just love to get some rest." Yoh said as he yawned.

Anna appeared behind him. "For once I have to agree with you. Bad nerves will lead to bad training and you need rest cause tomorrow you will have to be ready for my last minute training before the start of the shaman fight." Anna stated which allowed Yoh to finally relax.

"Thankyou Anna. Thankyou so much." Yoh said as he went from the training ground and sat on the porch. He was about to go to sleep when he was hit in the head by Anna. "What was that for?" Yoh exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

Anna grinned. "Just because you don't have to train doesn't mean you can ignore the fact that we have guests in the house. So get your lazy ass up and be a good host."

Yoh sighed. "You're right Anna. Zazie I have a spare room you and Miki could use. We don't want you sleeping out on the street so feel free to stay for as long as you need."

Zazie smiled as she walked inside following Yoh's direction to the room. They saw Miki on their way and the two found their room. Miki bowed to Yoh. "Thankyou for your hospitality despite how much of a pervert you are."

Yoh didn't seem to notice the bad comment in her words. "No problem so enjoy the stay." Yoh said as he was finally able to relax now that he did the polite thing for his guests.

He had found a spot by the graveyard where he planned to sleep when he heard the doorbell for the inn go off. "I guess I am not going to get that sleep Amidamaru." Yoh said to Amidamaru who was out of the inn as well to avoid Anna as well as his duty as Yoh's guardian spirit.

Amidamaru sighed. "It seems like things just are attracted to you Yoh."

"Well I am best to see who it is before Anna gives me another lecture about being hospitable." Yoh said as he ran back to the inn. He opened the door to be faced by a ten year old boy in a suit who was surrounded by heaps of high school girls and another boy around the same age as the boy in the suit. There was a variety of girls in front of him.

Negi began to speak. "Umm excuse me but would this be the place where we could find Yoh?" He asked.

Yoh smiled. "Well my name is Yoh so what could I help you with? Is it to do with that ghost girl above you guys?"

The girls smiled. "Looks like we found the right person after all!" The girls said.

Yoh looked confused. "I am very confused as to why a lot of girls are in front of my house but these things can't be helped. So again what help do you need?"

"Well we were wondering about Shamans and we were referred to here by someone who had a Chinese weapon and knew how to use it." Setsuna stated.

"Also if you happened to have seen two girls one is a juggler by the name of Zazie but we don't know much about the other one. As I was saying de-gozaru, if you happened to see them could you tell us where they are cause we have been looking for them de-gozaru." Kaede asked.

Yoh was shocked by the overload by the information but also the irony that both those two just happened to be upstairs. What also didn't help was he had missed out on so much sleep because of all the interruptions so when asked he simply fell asleep in front of them.

Asuna got mad at this person's impoliteness to just suddenly fall asleep in front of them. She pushed past Negi and went to punch this kid in the face. "Damn I really hate kids." She said as her fist went for his face.

Unfortunately for Yoh, Anna had just seen him fall asleep at the front door when there were guests. She had come from behind and punched him at the same time not noticing Asuna punching.

Yoh got hit with a double whammy punch and was on the ground unconscious with a blood nose from the hit and a lump from Anna's hit.

Amidamaru immediately panicked. "Yoh sama!"

Negi was also as worried as one of his students, Asuna, had just punched a kid slightly older than him by a few years. The boy had fallen asleep but he knew it wasn't right to punch a person for it. What made it worse was another girl who must have known him had also punched him. "Asuna how could you? Are you ok?" Negi asked not getting a response.

Anna smirked. "If he can't handle something as simple as that I need to train him even more."

Negi quickly turned to Konoka. "Could you heal him a bit?"

Konoka smiled. "Of course I can." She said as she activated her pactio. "Adeat!" Her outfit immediately changed into what can only be described as similar to a priestess outfit. She applied her magic to Yoh and his injuries were healed.

He woke up and realised he had no injuries. "What happened?" Yoh asked.

Anna looked at the people in front of them. "It seems we have some interesting visitors that is what. I am genuinely curious as to how you did that." Anna said as she tried to figure out how they did that. "You guys can come in. There is plenty of space. Just don't disturb our other visitors because they are quite tired." Anna stated.

Yoh was trying to remember what had happened. He thought he had forgotten something important that he was thinking about but he ignored it as he figured it would come to him eventually. He led the group through the house into the backyard where there was plenty of space. "So you guys were sent here by Ren am I correct?" Yoh asked.

Asuna frowned. "Ren?" she said clearly not understanding who the person was.

Yoh sighed. "Chinese boy with a spiked bit of hair and a lot of attitude." Yoh explained.

Kazumi smiled. "That's the one. So what can you tell us?" She had her notepad out ready to write down the new information.

"Well I don't know how to explain it that well." Yoh admitted.

Anna's aura appeared behind him. "Explain it to them or else there is hell to pay." Yoh heard.

He shivered as he replied. "Yes ma'am. Anyway Shamans are basically mediums between the human world and the spiritual world otherwise known as the world of the dead. There are shamans all over the world and each one is unique in their own way a lot like people. The styles and spirits reflect where the person is from. A shaman like myself can perform spiritual unity with a spirit which allows that spirit to possess the shaman's body and interact with the spiritual world. With that I can gain that spirit's knowledge and wisdom. Each shaman will usually have one guardian spirit but it is possible to have more. My guardian spirit is Amidamaru who is a samurai spirit from around 600 years ago. He is quite a good guardian and fun to be around." Yoh explained at length due to fear of Anna.

Negi and the girls were listening intently. The idea itself seemed far fetched but they themselves had experienced magic so why shouldn't this be true as well. Negi was the first to respond. "Wow that is so interesting. I didn't realise that there were other such things in the world." He stated. He then realised something. "If that is the case then how did that blue haired boy create ice out of nothing?" Negi asked.

Yoh smiled then started laughing. "Haha that Horohoro can't help himself. Anyway that is called an oversoul. Along with the ability to spiritual unify with a spirit a shaman can integrate a spirit with an item or weapon to form an oversoul. It is a necessary ability for shaman combat." Yoh explained after his laughing fit.

Setsuna now was confused. "If your role is to be a medium between the human and spiritual worlds then why do you need to engage in combat?" Setsuna asked.

Yoh frowned. "I would prefer to not fight but once in every 500 years there is a tournament held for shamans to battle for the title of Shaman King. The shaman king will be the person who can contact the Great Spirit and are able to reshape the world in anyway they want." Yoh explained.

There was a shocked gasp from the group. "The ability to reshape the world in anyway they want? That is a dangerous ability. Why can't you just keep the shaman king the same person?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"That I cannot explain because I don't know." Yoh said. "But everything will work out."

Negi was surprised with Yoh's laidback attitude. He was almost an exact opposite to what Negi is. Negi works hard to get through something and applies himself to what he does but Yoh seemed to just flow through it all. "But what if there are evil people who want to make the world a bad place?" Negi asked.

Yoh smiled. "Anyone who can see spirits has to be good people. That's my opinion at least. Even Ren is a good person once you get to know him." Yoh said.

Manta sighed as he listened to it. He had heard that from Yoh many times and although all that what he had said had been true so far he just couldn't shake the feeling that not all people will be as good as Yoh makes them out to be. Faust VIII was such an example. He seemed to be kind but he isn't so kind when he has cut open your chest to see your bone structure. He scared Manta and the bones he used didn't help much either. Manta still had a great time with Yoh and all of the friends he had made because of Yoh and he couldn't wait for the next part of the fight although Yoh's carefree attitude still worried him.

Negi smiled as he knew he had met a good person. "Thankyou for explaining that for us Yoh. It was very helpful and gives us an idea about why we were told we could find clues here." Negi said.

"No problem Negi so what do you plan to do now?" Yoh asked.

"Ummm." Negi exclaimed. He was so entranced with listening that he hadn't thought about what he will do next and what he can do with the information he had just gained.

Anna walked up to the group. "Now that that explanation is over I would like an explanation from you about what you did back there." Anna said to Negi as he realised he forgot to explain what happened.

"I am so sorry I should give you as much information as you have given us so kindly." Negi said as he began his explanation of the world he was in.

Meanwhile in an unknown location on the first day of the shaman king fight

Lying in a bed was a boy with long hair was sleeping. He looked much similar to Yoh. He had gotten up early due to restlessness. He had trouble going to sleep as well.

A man had entered the room. He was wearing a suit and has short black hair but a short thick beard around his chin and cheeks. "Hao sama the patch jumbo jet is ready for departure. It will fly away from the Yokocha base to the patch village." The man stated.

The boy now revealed as Hao replied to the man. "Thank you Luchist. But I am already awake." Hao said as he placed his star shaped earrings on and got dressed. "Actually I woke up really early today. I also had problems falling asleep last night. I kind of feel like a child looking forward to a field trip." Hao said as he left the building to face his followers.

Luchist, with his cross on his chin visible, replied to Hao's statement. "It's only natural. After all, today you will set off on your trip to finally become Shaman king."

Hao smiled. "That's not it Luchist. Today I'll finally get to meet my little brother." Hao stated as he walked out of the building to face his destiny.

**Next chapter: the world will know my power when I burn your ice cream, by Hao.**

Yet again I apologize for taking so long. Despite my promise to reduce delays I still got limited by school and my own distractions. A long explanation by Yoh and conversation and questions by Ala Alba. It was necessary to show the explanation simply due to the nature of the explanation for the plot. I decided to leave out the explanation on magic because I explained it in the first chapter and quite frankly it would be excessive. I am going to in the next chapter skip to the day of the shaman fight. For those who haven't read the manga (which I highly doubt there are many people in this category) I will explain now that Yokocha is the airport which all those in the shaman fight go to. What happened with Negi and the group is that they decided to stay at the inn after explaining magic to Anna because they have no clue what to do so they decide to see the shaman fight. All the while they don't see Zazie or Miki despite them being so close. They will meet up with them in the next chapter in the airport. Also in the next chapter will be the confrontation between Hao and Yoh's group. Please read and review because any feedback is much appreciated.

Current OCs

Miki Kenton

Hakel Fury

This is Hakel Fury signing out.


End file.
